


Wet Skin

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Drabble and a Half, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Porn, Romance, Shower Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki gives Thor a soapy hand job in the shower.





	Wet Skin

Thor held Loki flush to him as warm water rained from the showerhead above. Loki broke away from Thor’s grasp to reach for the bar of soap, then proceeded to lather Thor’s body. He soaped each of Thor’s fingers and up and down the curves of Thor’s muscular arms. He slid his sudsy hands along the firm slopes of Thor’s brawny chest and stomach. He passed his slippery thumbs again and again across Thor’s hardened nipples. He smoothed down Thor’s sides and glided over his strong, thick thighs. He took Thor’s massive cock into his soapy hand. It was partially hard already; at Loki’s touch it grew fully erect. Thor groaned and leaned his head against Loki’s shoulder and Loki jerked him with silky strokes until Thor spilled over his brother’s hand, his seed mixing with the soap and the water in a cloudy white swirl winding between iridescent bubbles.


End file.
